凯南/技能数据
}} Abilities does not block the application of the marks. It does, however, negate the stun from the third Mark and consume the Marks. * Spell shields will block Mark of the Storm's application and stun. |firstname = Thundering Shuriken |firstinfo = (Active): Kennen throws a fast moving shuriken towards a location, causing damage and adding a Mark of the Storm to any opponent that it hits. *'Range:' 1050. |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Thundering Shuriken is a collision linear skillshot that will deal magic damage to the first enemy unit it hits, applying a Mark of the Storm. * Thundering Shuriken has a brief channel time (0.1s) upon cast before it activates. * Thundering Shuriken can hit, mark and stun stealthed champions, but it will not reveal them. |secondname = Electrical Surge |secondinfo = (Passive): Every 5 attacks, Kennen deals magic damage equal to a percentage of his attack damage and adds a Mark of the Storm to his target. (Active): Surges electricity through all nearby targets afflicted by Mark of the Storm, dealing magic damage and adding another mark. *'Cost:' 45 energy. *'Area of Effect:' 900. |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Electrical Surge passively adds bonus magic damage to every 5th autoattack and causes it to apply a Mark of the Storm. When activated, Electrical Surge is a point blank area of effect ability that targets all nearby enemy units that have a Mark of the Storm, dealing magic damage to them and applying an additional Mark. * Electrical Surge's passive procs spell vamp and similarly with all single target spells and abilities with full effect. * Electrical Surge's active procs spell vamp and similarly with all multi target spells and abilities with diminished effect. * Electrical Surge pops spell shields. * Electrical Surge damages and the Mark placement will be prevented. * Electrical Surge's passive is an on-hit effect and will not be applied if Kennen fails to hit the target. ** The passive bonus is expended when Kennen misses and it will need to recharge. * Attacking structures will not advance the mark counter, apply marks, or deal extra magic damage. It will throw the empowered attack animation, though it will have no effect. * Electrical Surge's active can hit champions through the fog of war and stealthed champions if they have the Mark of the Storm debuff, but it will not reveal them. |thirdname = Lightning Rush |thirdinfo = (Active): Kennen gains his base movement speed again as a flat movement speed bonus, as well as increased Armor and Magic Resistance, and the ability to pass through units. Lightning Rush deals magic damage and adds a Mark of the Storm to any hostile unit he passes through; deals half damage to minions. Kennen is refunded 40 energy if he passes through an enemy while using this spell, but can only gain this effect once. *'Duration:' 4 seconds. |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Lightning Rush is a self-targeted ability that gives Kennen additional movement speed, armor, and magic resistance. Kennen is also able to move through units, dealing magic damage and adding a Mark of the Storm to any enemy unit he passes through. * Kennen is unable to attack during Lighting Rush's duration, but he may perform other actions. * Lightning Rush gives Kennen's full base movement speed as a boost (310) but movement speed has soft caps, so it's effectively 230 movement speed bonus excluding percent increases. * Lightning Rush's armor and magic resistance buff is separate from the Lightning Rush buff. So if Kennen cancels out of Lightning Rush early, he will retain the defensive boost. * Lightning Rush can hit stealthed champions, but it will not reveal them. |ultiname = Slicing Maelstrom |ultiinfo= (Active): Kennen summons a magical storm that deals magic damage to a random enemy champion near Kennen every 0.5/0.4/0.33 seconds. The storm hits several times, increasing with level, and cannot hit the same target more than 3 times. A Mark of the Storm is applied to enemies each time they are hit. *'Cooldown:' 120 seconds. *'Area of Effect:' About 550. |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Slicing Maelstrom is a point blank area of effect ability that will deal magic damage and apply a Mark of the Storm to random enemy champions in an area around Kennen. Slicing Maelstrom will strike multiple times but it cannot affect the same target more than 3 times. * Each of Slicing Maelstrom's bolts can pop the spell shield of the target it hits. * Slicing Maelstrom is not a channeled ability and cannot be interrupted by crowd control or by using items like . * Slicing Maelstrom will continue its effect through pseudo-death states like when reviving with or . * The time it takes for Slicing Maelstrom to strike the same enemy champion is double the time mentioned in the tooltip. For example: ** If there is 1 enemy in the ultimate, a lightning bolt will strike every 1/0.8/0.66 seconds. ** If there are 2 enemies in the ultimate, a bolt will strike every 0.5/0.4/0.33 seconds, but it will take at least 1/0.8/0.66 seconds to strike the same target }} 参考资料 Category:Kennen Ability Details Category:英雄技能数据